Height Frights
General Information Height Frights takes place in an open ended map set in a day time theme park surrounded by a castle. Areas mix of long to close ranged combat with most encounters near the drop tower & gamer grill stalls. All of the rides are in operation - but be careful of the roller coaster! Getting hit by the train will turn you into candy. Height Frights features one roller coaster, two flat rides, and a couple more shop & game stalls. Tips and Tricks One of the largest available maps, Height Frights is a map that is unique in it's own right. While skirmishes are frequent, there always will linger an unsettling silence after all is said and done, unless you're catching a ride! * Height Frights lives up to it's namesake, there are many high vantage points. These include: ** The ferris wheel, the most used vantage and the hardest to deal with. ** Any and all of the roofs present in the map. ** The top of the dropping machine ride, the highest point in the map. ** The trees, not commonly used but still useful nonetheless. * This map is very open, making snipers and straight shooting weapons ideal. Weapons that can boost jump are also especially useful considering the many height vantages. * The ferris wheel is arguably the easiest and most useful vantage point to use, as hiding in the car not only shields you from damage, but it also gives you a nice view, allowing you to fire upon any unsuspecting players. * The top of the dropping machine is the highest point in the map, making it useful for sniping, but not ideal for other weapons. It's hard enough to get there anyway, so stick to other spots. Unless you want to meme, then go for it. * The roller coaster is a strange feature of the map. You'll likely not hit any of the enemies while on it, but they likely won't hit you either. Getting hit by the roller coaster will count as an environmental death and will likely demote you. If anybody is on the track while you're riding in the sunset, shoot them before the coaster hits them and secure a kill! * This map has many hiding spots, making it ideal for clown infection. As for where they are... not telling. * You'll have a particularly hard time securing a kill with the Golden Knife in most situations on this map. Try to take alternative routes or drop from a high place to give yourself the best bet at winning. * Flanking is practically impossible, so you would have to rely on direct combat. Weapons that have a good movement speed to get to the front line faster with straight-forward shooting like the MP9-S will strive well. Trivia * Height Frights was inspired by a park sub-location in 2006's Thrillville, the name of the map was inspired by 2004's RollerCoaster Tycoon 3's scenario: Fright Night. Both parks/sections have a spooky theme with castle building elements. * On 11/13/19, the Halloween theme on the map was removed and replaced with a fall theme. * Many parts of the map are taken from the unreleased map, Pier. * There's a pigeon sitting on the top of the dropping machine ride. * On 12/14/19, the map got a winter makeover and was renamed to Frozen Frights. * In the Frozen and Haunted Heights variants, the map took place in night time. Category:Maps